The Guyver
| producer = Brian Yuzna | screenplay = Joe Woo Jr. | based on = | starring = | music = Matthew Morse | cinematography = Levie Isaacks | editing = | released = | distributor = New Line Cinema (United States) Imperial Entertainment (International) | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3 million }} 'The Guyver' (released in Europe as 'Mutronics') is a 1991 American science fiction film made in conjunction with Shochiku FilmsGalbraith, Stuart (1994). Japanese Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films. McFarland. p. 321., loosely based on the Japanese manga series of the same name by Yoshiki Takaya. The film tells of a young man, Sean Barker, who discovers an alien artifact called "The Unit" which changes Barker into an alien-hybrid super soldier called "The Guyver". Barker learns that a major corporation called "Chronos" is after the Guyver unit and soon discovers that the people behind Chronos are not human after all. The film was met with a mixed reaction from critics and fans. A sequel followed in 1994 called ''Guyver: Dark Hero. Plot CIA Agent Max Reed witnesses the murder of Dr. Tetsu Segawa, a researcher for the mysterious Chronos Corporation. Dr. Segawa had stolen an alien device known as “the Guyver” from Chronos, but he hid it among a pile of garbage by the Los Angeles River before his death. Lisker, leader of the thugs that murdered Dr. Segawa, returns the metal briefcase to Chronos' president Fulton Balcus, only to discover that it contains an old toaster. At a dojo, Reed notifies Dr. Segawa's daughter, Mizuki, about the incident, while her boyfriend, Sean Barker, struggles to pay attention in class. Sean follows Reed and Mizuki to the crime scene; there, he stumbles upon the Guyver unit stored inside a lunch box and stuffs it in his backpack. On his way home, his scooter breaks down in the middle of a back alley before a gang corners him. While Sean is being attacked by the gang, the Guyver suddenly activates and fuses with him. Sean, in his newly armored form, dispatches the gang members, but is shocked by his physical appearance before the armor quickly disappears into two scars on the back of his neck. The next night, Sean goes to Mizuki's apartment, and discovers his sensei murdered and Mizuki abducted by Lisker's thugs. With the help of Reed, Sean rescues Mizuki before the trio are chased by Lisker's gang of Zoanoids. They are trapped in an abandoned warehouse, where Lisker's thugs hold Mizuki captive, and Sean once again transforms into the Guyver to battle them. Sean defeats the Zoanoids before squaring off against Lisker. During the battle, Sean executes a headbutt, which temporarily malfunctions the armor's Control Metal. He kills Lisker's girlfriend, Weber, but mistakenly knocks Mizuki unconscious before the Zoanoids gang up on him, and Lisker rips the Control Metal off his forehead, disintegrating the armor and seemingly killing Sean. Mizuki wakes up at the Chronos headquarters, where Balcus shows her a gallery of Zoanoids before questioning her on how Sean was able to activate the Guyver. Dr. East, the head of genetics research, discovers that the Control Metal is regenerating itself into a new Guyver unit. After seeing Reed being experimented on, Mizuki assaults Balcus and takes the Control Metal, threatening to throw it into the disposal chamber. In the middle of the battle, the Control Metal is flung off her hand, and accidentally swallowed by Dr. East, before it bursts through the Zoanoid's body, and once again becomes the Guyver who says he has been rejected by death. Sean and Mizki free Reed from the experimental chamber before Sean once again battles Lisker and kills him. Before the trio proceed to escape, Reed suddenly mutates into a Zoanoid, and dies due to his system rejecting the new form. Balcus reveals his true form as the Zoalord and corners Sean, but the Guyver's defensive system activates the Mega Smasher cannons on his chest and obliterates Balcus and the laboratory. Sean deactivates the Guyver armor before he and Mizuki leave Chronos headquarters as Reed's former partner Col. Castle and the Zoanoid thug Striker look on. Cast * Jack Armstrong as Sean Barker/The Guyver * Mark Hamill as Max Reed * Vivian Wu as Mizuki Segawa * David Gale as Fulton Balcus * Michael Berryman as Lisker * Jimmie Walker as M.C. Striker * Peter Spellos as Ramsey * Spice Williams-Crosby as Weber * Willard E. Pugh as Col. Castle * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. East * David Wells as Dr. Gordon * Linnea Quigley as Scream Queen * Greg Paik as Dr. Tetsu Segawa Release The American version of the film, distributed by New Line, cut several scenes to focus more on action than humor. Producer Yuzna expressed confusion at some of the choices. Reception Glenn Kenny of Entertainment Weekly said the film features “surprisingly convincing costumes and effects, inspired casting, and energetic direction, but what sinks it is its unfortunate adherence to the time-honored direct-to-video clichés: an unearned paycheck for a onetime A-picture star, and a tendency to fall back on lame humor whenever the going gets slow.”The Guyver review, Glenn Kenny, Entertainment Weekly, October 30, 1992 David Johnson of DVD Verdict criticized the film's "ham-fisted over-acting", "ludicrous plot contrivances", and "nauseatingly hokey soundtrack."THE GUYVER review, David Johnson, DVD Verdict, August 25th, 2004 Johnson called the film "a big, dumb joke" and said: "Despite some good creature effects, the movie crashed and burned and crashed again, weighted down by preposterous acting and corny music." Nathan Shumate of Cold Fusion Video Reviews criticized the film, in particular “the annoying demeanor and lack of personality” of lead actor Jack Armstrong, adding: "If there ever was a movie made for fan appreciation only, this is it, ... but not everything can be blamed on audience unfamiliarity; there are plenty of elements in this movie that don’t work even by fanboy standards.”The Guyver review, Nathan Shumate, Cold Fusion Video Reviews, April 30, 2003 The film generated enough interest for a sequel, Guyver: Dark Hero. Armstrong was replaced by David Hayter in the role of Sean. The film was more well-received critically than its predecessor. The original film poster is commonly used as an example of deceptive advertising; the shot is composited to imply Hamill is the Guyver, rather than having only a minor part. See also * Iron Man * RoboCop * Max Steel References External links * * * Category:1991 films Category:1990s action films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:1990s superhero films Category:American films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:English-language films Category:Action horror films Category:Live-action films based on manga Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Martial arts science fiction films Category:1990s comedy science fiction films Category:1990s science fiction horror films